The fair
by Lifestooshort
Summary: Roxas and Tsuna decide to spend the weekiend at the nfair. It's a lovely evening and everything is perfect until Roxas decides to drag Tsuna onto a ride with him but there's a problem.... will Tsuna confess... ?


Tsuna's yellow, glimmering eyes lit up at the horrifying sight of an amusement park ride. Roxas jumped for joy, ' Let's go on that one,'

The problem was Tsuna had not yet admitted to her fear of heights. Instead she just politely smiled in fear of disappointing her secret crush.

As Tsuna, shaking from top to bottom, nervously stepped towards the ticket booth, a familiar voice called out to her from a behind.

' Hey. You guy's were going to go on the rides without us.'

Tsuna peered behind her curiously to find Axel and Elrein. Roxas spun around suddenly when he realised the Tsuna was still at the ticket booth.

' Well you're not going to get anywhere if you stand there all night,' He joked.

Axel slipped a firm arm around Elrein and approached the bubble like dome.

' Why don't you just go on without me?' Tsuna hesitated.

' What? It won't be any fun without you though,' Roxas pulled her into the dome. She tried to relax and stay as calm as she could but soon even Roxas wouldn't be able to provide the comfort she would require to face her fears.

Tsuna, who was terrified, peered down from her seat on a stomach turning, theme park ride, at an enormous height. She was convinced she had no idea why she had agreed to go on this ride in the first place. Her head turned stiffly to see the boy who was causing butterflies in her stomach and then she remembered. It was his idea. Roxas sat calmly and comfortable waiting for the ride to commence. He drifted off and gazed drearily at Axel and Elrein, who were in the bubble like shape next to him and Tsuna. Tsuna was shaking uncontrollable. She had an urge to evacuate this ride.

Roxas' blue eyes lit up rapidly when the ride started. Tsuna tightened her grip on the railing provided. She closed her eyes firmly and open them again to her surroundings being nothing but a blur. An uneasy feeling slowly over took her emotions. Her stomach felt as if it had been tipped upside down and almost anything could upset it at any moment. She couldn't handle it a minute longer. The ride was too intense and stressful. Thoughts raced through her mind. Maybe she should have just told Roxas about her fear. She felt lunch slowly travelling up her throat. She couldn't bring her self to stay stable. It was going to happen. It did. Tsuna stuck her head between her legs. Gravity was her worst enemy at the moment. Her face turned bright red as she realise Roxas was a little turned off by the sight.

' Are you ok, Tsuna?' he asked a little grossed out.

Tsuna glanced up.

' You look a little pale,' Roxas informed her.

' Stop the ride,' she weakly struggled to get the words out.

Roxas looked at her again.

' Stop the ride,' Tsuna repeated louder.

' You can't just stop the ride.'

' Stop the ride,' Tsuna's good mood had disappeared by this point, ' STOP IT!'

Roxas jumped back in shock, ' but… but…'

Tsuna, still gazing up, frowned at Roxas. He sighed and right at that moment the ride jolted to a halt.

Tsuna acted relieved as she sat up right again. Roxas looked away pretending not to notice and making out it wasn't that big of a deal.

' Roxas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I am afraid of heights and nothing can help me over come it,' she confessed.

Roxas smiled, ' I wish you had told me. It isn't a big deal,' He peered out of the foggy window. Suddenly something that wasn't quite right caught his attention. He pinched himself to ensure it wasn't just one of the crazy dreams that seemed so real. It was still there though. He pinched himself a couple of more times. Nothing happened. Cautiously he tapped Tsuna lightly on the shoulder, ' Tsuna … don't look out the window.'

She hesitated then quickly took a peek. Her mouth dropped open in fright to know that they weren't moving and were at a great hight.

' What's going on?' she panicked.

' I guess something is wrong with the ride.'

Tsuna bashed on the windows until she her arms were burning red and aching. A tear dribbled down her face. Her emotions were uncontrollable.

' You know I'm kind of glad the ride stopped like this,' he admitted.

Tsuna looked confused, ' are you out of your mind?'

' I'm glad it did because… well because.'

Thoughts over loaded his mind, _just say it Roxas. You know you want to. _

' Because we can spend sometime together,' he finished.

Tsuna didn't seem too appealed.

' And it will give me a chance,' he paused, ' um…' his words drowned out.

_Why didn't you say it? You are pathetic!_

' Tsuna, I've been, meaning to tell you something for a while.'

She rapidly turned away from the window to him to show she was interested.

' Its about …' He hesitated and took a deep breath, ' I kinda … like you.'

He turned away embarrassed. Tsuna's eyes lit up as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on his fragile cheek.

As everyone exited the ride, Axel and Elrein rushed over to Tsuna and Roxas who were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

' That was the best part of the day,' Axel exploded.

Elrein laughed at his view on the circumstance.

' I love your laugh,' Axel leant over to kiss her.

Roxas rolled his eyes and remembered the day at the beach with Namine. It now seems like a long time ago since it happened. The vague memory of Axel ruining that day irritated him. He smiled as now he thought it was probably for the best. He couldn't help but find it hysterical that the old Axel had just disappeared.


End file.
